


The prince, the princess and the plumber

by Antares10



Series: The Game of Our Life [4]
Category: Homestuck, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheesy romance, Daisy is badass, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Luigi is happy, Luigi musing about his life, M/M, Mario just rolls with it, Multi, Other, Peach rolls with it, Peasley is a dork, Polyamory Relationship, all of them are dorks, crossdressing in non-sexual context, people being happy with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Luigis life had a turn for the better and now there are two amazing people who LOVE him. He isn't quite sure how things got to be that way, but he enjoys it.</p><p>Luigis tale of friendship, love, a working relationship, cute moments and problems and how they solve them together. </p><p>This is his live now. And it's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prince, the princess and the plumber

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. I just wanted to write fluff. This is the fluff. The fluffiest fluff I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it. ;)

 

Spending time with Daisy and Peasley was always wonderful in Luigi’s eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn't very often that all three of them could be together. So, they had to do one-on-one-meetings whenever they could

Luigi sometimes felt a little guilty when he was having a good time with one of them and the other couldn't be there, but both of them would always tell him not to worry

He spend time with Daisy more often, since she tended to visit quite often. The new freedom she gained with the end of the game gave her more time to do what she really wanted: travel the world and doing things herself.

When she visited she showed Luigi pictures from the places she visited and told him tales of the strange creatures that lived there

And she was still his best Make-over-buddy

She sometimes brought him new fabrics, soft, beautiful material to make very nice clothes with. Luigi loved them and the way they smelled of the places Daisy had got them from. She would always smile and say he was a “Cutie” when he wore them and Luigi felt himself blush every time.

 

“ _I got this one from this little island FAR south from here. It was frigging cold there but the snow was quite beautiful and they made some sort of tea out of sea plants. The fabric is made out if the fruit of the trees they have there, small but wide and with beautiful blue blossoms.”_

  
“ _It's a very nice blue...”_

  
“ _Yeah, it's their national color. I know that green is more your color but this blue is something else and I KNOW you would look great in it. We should show Peasley some pictures later...”_

_  
“DAISY!”_

 

 

When the weather was good they would go out and play some sports or Daisy would take Luigi out to some ice cream. She loved citrus the most and made horrible jokes about vanilla whenever Luigi got it and laughed silently at his blushes.

 

“ _Why are you always get vanilla?”_

  
“ _Well, SOMETHING has to be normal in my life.”_

  
“ _Normal is overrated. And what is normal anyway?”_

  
“ _Vanilla ice cream?”_

  
“ _No, that is just boring. And I KNOW you are not.”_

  
“ _Daisy!”_

  
“ _Hey, I just call it like I see it.”_

 

 

She didn't tease him to much, tough. There were a few instances, but Daisy was willing to learn whenever she stepped over a line. She was rough around the edges and the traveling (and the game) taught her some skills and tricks she would never have known as a princess.

 

 

“ _Daisy? I... please stop.”_

  
“ _Luigi? Hey, Sweetie... you know I don't mean it like that...”_

  
“ _I know... just... give me a minute?”_

  
“ _Everything you need. I'm sorry...”_

  
“ _It's okay. I just don't like being put on the spot like that...”_

  
“ _Okay, I keep that in mind.”_

 

 

And she loved Luigi for some reasons, kissed him softly when they were alone and had an arm around his shoulder when they went out.

 

 

_Sweet lips. Daisy really liked strawberry lipgloss for some reasons, so much that Luigi tended to associate the taste with her. Her cloths still smelled like the place she last visited, sun and sand and strange spices and stranger things to keep the fabric clean. She held him in her arms, strong with muscles he knew she hadn't always had but she got more athletic on every new expedition she did around the world.  
_

_But she always held him not too strong, never hurt him (he was strong too, she always said) and he loved the feeling and the feeling of letting go and losing himself just for a bit in smell and taste and feeling._

 

 

There were... THINGS they did behind closed doors. She came up with most ideas and brought strange new things from her travels with her. Some did work for them, some not. Blindfolds were something that didn't work, Luigi becoming a bit too distressed when he couldn't see what was going on and Daisy wanted to see Luigi’s eyes to much. Electricity was ruled out either. For Luigi it didn't do much as it was kind of a part of him and he refused to use his power on Daisy on the argument that it would be too dangerous for her if he should lose focus. And the other options there were didn't really excite Daisy. But they both agreed on the feather and that Daisy with a strap-on was hotter than the badlands on a summer day. (But Luigi would NEVER ask where Daisy got her... THING from or where she stored them.)

 

 

“ _Luigi? PLEASE, for the love of Gambi, clean up the room if you had Daisy over. I think she likes to hide... uh... things inside MY drawer.”_

_  
Luigi’s face could match the red on Mario’s hat and that was the point when he started to insist that they would spend the nights in his own mansion instead of his shared house with Mario, even if his brother would be away for the week helping Peach with something._

_  
Daisy just laughed for full 10 minutes when Luigi told her. (And Peasley did so too as soon as she told him the whole story.)_

 

 

But one fact remained true whatever they did: Daisy loved him and was not shy to tell and show him so. She smiled at him and called him honey and sweetie and was willing to listen to him ramble about anything if he was nervous and needed to get something out of his system.

 

 

“ _And the Toad was just standing THERE as if the steep cliff behind him wasn't there and he didn't get it and I thought that he would just fall down. It was just like the time with the giant spider and WHY does it HAVE to be spiders EVERY TIME? I mean, spiders! They are always there!”_

_  
Daisy just smiled as Luigi rambled, holding his hand as they waited for news of Mario and Peach who went missing two days ago._

_  
And she smiled even more when Luigi hugged her tightly as the message came in that they were okay, that Bowser’s newest plan had failed and that they would be home in a day._

 

 

Spending time with Peasley was different but also very, very good. Peasley showered him in attention and treated him like a noble, a knight and a hero. Peasley tended to worship him a bit and Luigi couldn't help himself and enjoyed this very much.

 

 

_Peasley looked at him. Well, that wasn't quite right, he stared._

  
“ _Uh... don't you like it?”_

  
“ _Don't I... Luigi, this... this is MAGNIFIQUE! You look absolutely stunning!”_

_  
Luigi felt his cheeks heating up, contrasting to his dark green dress with the little lime green accents. It was one of his own designs, the soft fabric moving smoothly on his skin as he spread his arms so Peasley could look at it better._

  
“ _You think so?”_

  
“ _I surely do!”_

_  
Peasley took his hands and looked at him with this LOOK again, the one that made Luigi feel like a god, like something bigger than him, like Peasley would pray to him and like he held the power over so much more than he did. It was a look of pure admiration, fondness and a lot other feelings Luigi couldn't quite pinpoint._

_  
It was a look of love. And he would never quite get used to have this look directed at him. It made every single instance this happened so much more special, even if Peasley looked at him exactly like that ten times a day._

 

 

He would hover around Luigi, breaking personal space quite a lot (but not if he was asked to not to and when he saw that Luigi was uncomfortable with it) and often spun tales of how they would go on epic adventures.

 

 

_Peasley was TOUCHING him again but oh-so-careful and Luigi knew he would back off as soon as he made a sound. The thing is, he liked Peasley in his personal space quite a lot._

_  
Bean people had a slightly colder core temperature and so Peasley wasn't as warm as a human would be to the touch. Sometimes it felt a bit chilly to feel his skin on his own, but most of the times Luigi liked it quite a bit, because with the cooler skin came a strange sort of calmness._

_  
So it was kind of nice to have Peasley lean on him while they were sitting in the grass, looking at the sky while Peasley told him what he could imagine for them to do._

  
“ _... and we could get a ship that could sail through the air, sailing the wind to strange new lands. I have heard about a place above the clouds and people who look more like birds. Or we could visit Yoshi Island. You told me you had family there?”_

  
“ _Well, the tribe of Yoshis that took care of Mario and helped to rescue me when we were babies. But yes, it would be nice to see them again...”_

  
“ _Then we should do it! The Island sounds like a big adventure, waiting to be tackled by us!”_

_  
Luigi laughed a bit, drawn into Peasley’s enthusiasm._

  
“ _You make it sound like something epic...”_

  
“ _It will be epic! We will do it together! The noble Prince of the Beanbean Kingdom and the Green Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!”_

  
“ _Green Hero, huh?”_

  
“ _Hmm... maybe the “dashing and wonderful hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi the Hunter of Ghosts, Slayer of Dark Kings and Guardian of my heart.”_

_  
Luigi stared at Peasley, feeling the blood rushing to his head, causing him to feel the heat in his cheeks. He solved this problem by placing his face on one of Peasley’s cold shoulders._

  
“ _You are a sap.”, he mumbled._

  
“ _No”, said Peasley, smiling and putting his arms around Luigi. “Just so taken by you.”_

_  
There was nothing Luigi could say to that._

 

 

He also liked to take Luigi to gardens and museums, to theaters and other kinds of beautiful art. He enjoyed the luxuries of modern life and introduced Luigi to quite a bit of it. Not that Luigi minded much. He didn't really liked art galleries (and, after Peasley asked very, very carefully why and learned the reason, he didn't take Luigi to one again as long as Luigi didn't initiate a visit) but he liked anything music-related very much and would whistle the newest song he heard with Peasley days afterwards at work and at home.

 

 

_Mario loved his brother. He really did. And Luigi had a very nice voice if he thought no one would hear him. And it DID make him happy to see Luigi happy and carefree enough to sing out loud._

  
“ _And I see you on the other side, taking everything on flight, With the strength of heroes might, watching with the seers sight...”_

_  
But if he had to hear “The ode to our heroes” one time more he would scream._

 

 

Mario may or may not have had a slight twitch of his eyelid a few times when his happened, but Luigi couldn't bring himself to care when he saw the honest smile on Mario’s lips whenever he saw his brother just... happy.

  
Luigi visited Peasley quite a bit after they finally got an express warp pipe between the two kingdoms. And if said warp pipe just happened to be only a short walk from their home, well, there was such a thing as luck, wasn't there?

 

 

“ _Mario, did you meddle again?”_

  
“ _What? Me? NEVER!”_

  
“ _Mario...”_

  
“ _Seriously, I did nothing this time.”_

  
“ _Okay... Wait, THIS time?”_

 _  
_ “ _Oh, look at the time, I have to go...”_

 _  
_ “ _MARIO!”_

 

 

So, Peasley took it upon himself to show Luigi all the things he had missed when he had been there the first time with Mario. Beautiful landscapes, rides on hover-beans (Luigi couldn't bring himself to tell Peasley that he had had one in the game and this wasn't that new for him), watching the flowers bloom and climbing on the highest mountains to watch the stars at night.

Peasley was a true romantic and enjoyed being so. Even when he was a bit cheesy at times, Luigi wouldn't trade anything about this for anything.

 

 

“ _The stars are really beautiful tonight, aren't they?”_

  
“ _Yes. But not a single one of them rivals your eyes...”_

  
“ _Peasley...”_

_  
“What? I could write fine poetry about the beauty of them, their deep blue, the clear iris, the wonderful soul behind them...”_

  
“ _Peasley, stop, you’re embarrassing me...”_

  
“ _Nonsense, how can anyone be ashamed about being the most wonderful thing I ever laid my eyes upon?”_

  
“ _Peasley, my eyes are simply blue. Gambi, my eyes look exactly like Mario’s!”_

  
“ _No, they don't. And even if they did, they are your eyes and therefore perfect.”_

  
“ _You are cheesier than an all-you-can-eat cheese buffet.”_

  
“ _I try to please.”_

_  
Laughter filled the crisp night air._

 

 

They did things in the bedroom, too. It was just a bit more... complicated. First things first, bean people aren't simply green humans. There were beans with a unique physique and biology. And humans were quite rare outside of Daisy’s Kingdom so Peasley only knew the basics about human biology and the basics didn't include the below-the-pants-section and what you could do with that.

  
So... they hadn't had the slightest clue what to do with each other as soon as clothes were removed.

 

 

“ _Uh...”_

  
“ _Well...”_

  
“ _... we really didn't think that through, didn't we?”_

  
" _No, we didn't.”_

  
“ _Do you want to just... uhm... cuddle a bit until we figure this out tomorrow?”_

  
“ _Agreed."_  

 

 

Luckily Daisy had left them some “Guideline books” of sort. As you will the birds and bees for humans and bean alike, one for each of them. It was a bit mortifying for Luigi to find out what was going on with Peasley through a book (and that he would learn what was going on with humans the same way) but in the overall scheme of things, it was better this way.

 

 

“ _Humans have WHAT down there?”_

  
“ _What is this, I can't even begin to understand what that does...?”_

 

 

It took some time, some adjustments, many, many talks about what was okay, what feels right and what didn't, a bit embarrassment here and there (and some instances that involved more laughter than anything else) but in time, they managed quite well. Both of them preferred to keep things simple between them, so they did what worked fine with them and didn't change the formula very much. But they were happy with that.

 

 

“ _OH MY STARS I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THIS!”_

_  
Luigi never felt this mortified in his life. Well, at least he knew now that Peasley COULD blush. (he blushed bluish-greenish) He just hoped that Mario would forgive him for not telling him that he had Peasley over for the night AND kinda forgetting to lock the room. (Well, it HAD never been necessary for both of them, come to think about it)_

_  
On the other hand he just was too tired to bother to get up, so he just pulled the blanket over himself and Peasley again, holding him down so he wouldn't follow Mario like he knew he intended._

  
“ _Stay. I think he would freak out even more if you follow him now...”_

  
“ _But I should...”_

  
“ _No. We talk later. When he is a bit calmer and when I am awake.”_

_  
The breakfast this day was going to be VERY awkward but well, Mario had forgiven him the incident with Daisy, surely he would do the same with Peasley._

_  
Mario refused to buy anything green or vegetable for two weeks. But he never made a joke about the situation, about which Luigi was very thankful._

 

 

But Luigi liked it best when they were all three together. When Daisy and Peasley would visit him together or they would go on a vacation together. They would play sports, go swimming, go to a theater, or would just sit or lie together, a heap of limps, and would talk about everything and anything and, when they didn't have anymore to say, just lie next to each other and enjoying the contact and the warm feeling of being with each other.

  
Peasley and Daisy liked to have Luigi in the middle of them, each of them holding one of his hands (he had the biggest hands of the three of them and both of them loved to caress them, kissing them and telling him how wonderful his hands were. Luigi had never thought that he would like this attention to his hands so much.) and they had a knack for kissing him on the cheek the exact same time.

 

 

_It was quite nice, Luigi thought. On his left was Peasley, his cool shoulder barely resting against his own, his golden hair hiding half of his face but the part he could see looked happy. And on his right, he had Daisy, which always seemed to BURN with something, being warm and solid besides him, but with soft skin and the nice smell of spices and flowers._

_  
And he felt a hand playing with his hair at the back of his head and he held the hand of the other and he couldn't find the words to say how happy he was at the moment._

 

 

They worked well together, often teasing each other a bit, Peasley up-playing his “dashing prince” status and Daisy playing the “beautiful princess in need of a hero” until both of them were laughing and couldn't stand upright and pleading at Luigi to “rescue them from the lolz”. Luigi sometimes thought that they both are dorks, but he loved them and he smiled whenever he told them to cut it out.

 

 

“ _LOOK! Peasley! Luigi! I am a princess in need, a princess in dire and distress!”_

  
“ _Don't fear, fair princess, I, Prince Peasley, shall hurry to your aid!”_

  
“ _But Peasley! They lolz will get you! They will get you and I fear you will not be enough the rescue me from my terrible faith!”_

  
“ _But what shall we do, fair princess?”_

  
“ _We need a hero of true magnitude! Someone who is immune to the horrible power of the lolz!”_

  
“ _I know indeed someone! Sir Luigi! Please hurry to our aid, the world depends on you!”_

  
“ _... you are both such dorks.”_

  
“ _But Sir Luigi! Rescue us from our fate of being only victims to the lolz!”_

 _  
_ “ _Aid us in this battle, Sir Luigi! For our Kingdoms and the Princess!”_

  
“ _Okay! Okay! Uh... I shall... uhm... rescue you from the lolz?”_

  
“ _Hurray to Sir Luigi, the savior of us all!”_

  
“ _Guys, NOW you are ridiculous...”_

_  
Laughter filled the air, even his own and he felt they both hugging him and Luigi felt it wasn't quite this ridiculous anymore._

 

 

One time Luigi took them to Dark Moon Valley, visiting the Professor (who grinned knowingly at him as he introduced them as his “partners” and “dear friends” and Luigi tries very hard not to think about that) and showing them some of the friendlier ghosts.

 

_Luigi was a bit surprised by himself as he didn't feel scared of the green and red ghosts which were helping the professor move some heavy stuff around._

  
“ _Wow, these guys are GREAT!”, Daisy said, high-fiving a Greeny._

  
“ _I must say, they are very friendly.”, Peasley said as some of the big red ghosts tried to hug him, still smiling._

  
“ _They are quite alright.”, Luigi said, smiling at Polterpup who was greeting some other ghost barking and surely trying to get some of them to play with him. “As long as they are not Boos, I think it's alright.”_

  
“ _And you don't have to worry one bit.”, Professor Gadd said, giggling to himself. “They are all where they belong, inside my new and improved Boo Tank. This nasty King and his minions won’t darken any doorstep in the next years.”_

  
“ _Professor, they have NEVER darken a doorstep. They are ghosts.”_

  
“ _I know that!”_

 

 

Naturally the “Curse of the Marios” aka “Whenever one Mario is on vacation, something just has to happen” followed them and some Boos were making trouble in the Secret Mountain Mine. Luigi wanted to help (even when he was still a bit afraid of the Boos but there was nobody else around who knew how to hunt ghosts besides him and the Professor was getting old ten years ago) and Daisy and Peasley wanted to help him.

 

 

“ _But... you don't have a Vacuum!”_

  
“ _Well... I MIGHT have made a few more... you know, backup.”_

  
“ _PROFESSOR!”_

 

 

It was a bit... the thing was... or is... well...

  
They both told him how impressed there were because he handled everything “Like a pro!” as Daisy put it. Luigi couldn't say it was on purpose, he couldn't remember most of it and what he remembered was being afraid for himself and the two people he loved, but everything turned out right, didn't they?

But it was flattering. Very much. He was still a bit embarrassed about everything but he also really really loved the attention the two of them could give him. It didn't feel overwhelming but kind of nice.

 

 

 

 

 

_Luigi blinked as the last ghost was sucked in and the adrenaline in his system begun to tone down, leaving him exhausted and a little bit terrified about what had happened. He turned and looked for Daisy and Peasley and hoped that they were okay, because if something happened to them..  
_

_But they were there, behind him, safe and sound and looking at him with a matching awestruck expression. Peasley’s mouth was even open._

  
“ _Uh... are you okay?”, Luigi asked._

  
“ _That.”, begun Daisy._

 _  
_ _"Was...”, said Peasley._

  
“ _THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER!”, both of them finished._

_  
Luigi just stared at them, not sure why they said that. But then Peasley was kissing him and all went downhill from there and well, maybe it wasn't that important._

 

 

It was even nicer when they gave him a lot of attention in the bedroom.  
**  
** It went without saying that Daisy had the most knowledge (and, you know, an actual clue) of what to do and was most of the times the one who would initiate anything that went beyond some make-outs. She would have the most creative ideas and always gave ideas from the others an honest thought-over.

Luigi and Peasley decided that they could live pretty well with giving Daisy the leadership in this department.

  
Things weren't perfect and the first few times were more talking about things than doing things, but they worked things out, they got some basic rules down and Luigi was always surprised about how well it worked for them.

 

 

_They were lying together and Luigi just kind of stared at the ceiling and knew without looking that Daisy and Peasley were doing the same._

  
“ _So...”_

  
“ _Yeah...”_

  
“ _How...?”_

  
“ _Well...”_

  
“ _Yeah.”_

_  
There was silence and all three of them thought for a minute about their conversation._

  
“ _Wow.”, they said at once and that was all there was to say about that matter._

 

 

He loved it most when they would lie together, all three of them. He loved how he seemed to fit perfectly between them. He loved saying how much he admired Daisy and how her eyes would shine. He loved praising Peasley for being brave and a good leader for his people and seeing this little small smile he only had when they were alone, pure, simple happiness away from prying eyes. He loved them both so much.

  
And he loved that... well... life was pretty much very good right now. He had so much love now, people who care about him, were there for him.

  
Mario still looked at him, sometimes, with this expression on his face that Luigi could never read. Was he smiling or frowning? Was he happy or sad? Exited or bored?  
**  
** He was proud, that much could Luigi get.  
**  
** They spent time together whenever Daisy or Peasley couldn't be there for him. And Luigi was just glad that Mario had accepted them both.  
**  
** It was... a bit odd, first. Mario had practically set them up but Luigi still felt a bit unsure about what Mario’s feelings about this whole thing were. But whenever the theme was brought up, he would just smile and tell him he had his full support.  
**  
** (That didn't mean he wasn't protective. Luigi DID find out about the “you hurt him and you'll die” speech Peasley got and the modified “You hurt him and PEACH will kill you” speech Daisy got.)

 

 

“ _Peach, where are my brother, Daisy and Peasley?”  
_

“ _Well, Mario is talking to them at the moment...”_

  
“ _He does what?”_

  
“ _Did you really think he would just stand by and not meddle?”_

  
“ _... you have a point.”_

  
“ _Don't worry, I’ll talk to him when he is finished. He overdid it a bit, I think...”_

  
“ _... Peach? What language are you planning to talk with him? Frying Pan to the head?”_

  
“ _Don't be silly, it's “the promise of a frying pan to the head if you won’t stop scaring people”. There is a difference."_

  
“ _Oh... uh... okay. Thank you.”_

  
“ _Not for that, Luigi. Besides, after THAT I will talk to Daisy...”_

 

 

All in all, it was strange, but wonderful and Luigi wouldn't trade any of it.


End file.
